


The Fall of the Forsaken

by Ellolach



Category: Elf - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, Magic - Fandom, Original Work, Original characters - Fandom, sprites - Fandom, vampire - Fandom, werewolf - Fandom, wizards and witches - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellolach/pseuds/Ellolach
Summary: (First big work so please don't be too harsh) :)Want to thank one of my great friends for aspiring me to write this @abraxos_sniffing_flowers I love you so much
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Map of the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [space_buns_arsinoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_buns_arsinoe/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres a map to help confusion :D Thanks everyone for the support!!! Hopefully this link works

https://www.deviantart.com/ellolach/art/The-Fall-of-the-forsaken-824084779?ga_submit_new=10%3A1576823518


	2. A time when things were at peace

At midnight towards the start of a new solar year, the light pink flowers of the blossom trees started to fall. She used to adore the manner in which they would sway from side to side. Blossoms had always been her favourite, she used to slip away from her bedroom at night just to see their flowers. 

She used to grab her brother’s hooded red cloak that was way too enormous for her however she cherished the comfort and warmth it provided. Her older brother realised she was escaping out at night but he didn’t dare tell their folks. He was actually really intrigued with her, to be able to get past the gatekeeper and out of the castle was an accomplishment it’s own. 

The milky white snowflakes were harshly shattering down onto the forest floor, yet she was still determined to go see the blossoms. She had grabbed her dark calfskin boots that repulsed her mom. She was wearing her cream coloured lace floor-length dress that she adored, even if it wasn’t exactly sneaking out appeal. She had hoped that her brothers cloak would help her blend in with everyone else in town. She had always wanted to wear pants but her handmaiden Loretta would have a coronary failure if she ever saw such an image.

“Evelyn!” Her brother whispered at her with concern in his voice. Evelyn turned around to see her brother looming over her, she thought she had finally been caught red-handed. She was wearing the hood of the cloak over her head that was way too big for her and was heading down one of the many hallways in the dead of night. “You cannot truly be stupid enough to go out into that!” her brother Edgar pointed out towards the blizzard. She had always loved her brother. He was going to be an extraordinary king one day she thought to herself. 

Edgar was her older brother and one day would be king of Athenia. He was built like a soldier but Evelyn knew he had an honourable heart and soul. She knew her dad was planning on selling her off to the prince of Andian Empire any day, so it was fair she was getting a little sentimental when she saw her brother. 

She thought about all the good times she had with her brother, running around the castle halls together and around the town venues, Edgar secretly trying to teach her how to use a sword, Evelyn twisting her brother’s long pale blond hair when they were a lot younger. 

“What if someone sees you, Evelyn! People will see the princess of Andian and marvel what the hell she’s doing out at midnight, or what if they do something worse Evelyn! What if they hurt you!” His tone was unpleasant and frightful but Evelyn knew it was just because he was genuinely worried about her. “If you’re afraid for my safety then you should come with me!” Evelyn pleased at her brother. 

For as long as Edgar and Evelyn have known, the wizard from the Diocese of Kala was at war with the elves of Athenia. When they were children they used to dream about visiting Kala and it’s beautiful water creatures that they had heard about in stories, but their father forbids them from reading those books as soon as he found out. At the time they loathed him for that decision but now they see he was simply ending one of their made-up fantasies that could never occur. They knew that the wizards would take them as a ransom for money, knowing that their father would cough up the money for their safe return. 

Their father, King Darcassan was one of the most powerful elves in Athenia, Edgar constantly admired him with a great deal of regard. Edgar felt that his father always had the right answer to everything, always knew what to do, always was a step ahead of everyone else. When Edgar becomes kings he only wished to be half the ruler he was. 

Edgar asked himself what his dad would do in this situation, go with her? Edgar would feel a lot better that way. “Someone’s coming!” Evelyn murmured so quietly Edgar scarcely heard her. Edgar quickly without thinking seized her hand and the went down on of the right-hand passages hoping they would be concealed enough to not cause suspicion. Evelyn knew her father’s footsteps, she had done this so much she could tell almost instantly it was him. Both of them were plastered to the wall hoping they weren’t breathing too heavily. 

“A werewolf? You want to wed our girl off to a werewolf just for some stupid treaty!” Their mother Queen Katheryn whispered screamed at their father. Everlyn’s face scrunched up she was ready to jump out from behind the wall to question her father but Edgar was still gripping her hand harshly. 

“Katheryn. I don’t have the tolerance to do this tonight, The king of the Andian Empire guaranteed he would assist us to attack the wizards of Kala if Evelyn wedded his son eldest Luther,” The king’s tone was apathetic, he adored his daughter dearly but getting an opportunity to rule over Kala as well and stop the war was worth it. He knew the werewolves weren’t as dangerous as everyone says, they would take care of Evelyn as if she was one of their own kind, or at least that was the lie he told himself.

Edgar had heard of the prince of Andian before, he had heard the elf warriors call him ‘the night wolf’ which Edgar thought was dumb, but then again he might have just been upset that Evelyn would have to move so far away to marry a werewolf, Edgar didn’t even want to think of the horrid things she’d have to do. 

“I still don’t like the idea of that Cass, what will her children look like! Half werewolf half-elf? It just isn’t right!” King Darcassan adored it when Katheryn called him Cass, it made him remember the time they first met. “I’ve made up my mind Kat, this is the only way.” The king said as they continued strolling down the hallway together. 

When they were out of sight Edgar slid out of the concealed spot, Everlyn trailing behind him. They began quickly ran darted to their bedrooms. “I don’t want to marry that stupid dog!” Evelyn screamed when she was sure their parents couldn’t hear her. Edgar chuckled a little under his breath, he thought about how much he was going to miss her. 

They stopped in front of Evelyn’s room. Without saying anything Edgar embraced his sister. He couldn’t remember the last time he told her how much she meant to him, it was going to be hard not having her around but he could see where his father was coming from. 

A world where there would no longer be any wizard or witches? A world where we’re no longer at war? A marriage between Evelyn and Luther seemed like a small price to pay. And besides, it wasn’t like it would be the last time they would see each other and they could always write to each other. 

Evelyn took off her brother’s clock and handed it back to him, “How did you know I was going to sneak out?” Evelyn looked up to face her brother. “I’ve known for a few years now, but let’s just keep it between us okay?” She loved him. More than she thought she could ever love anyone else. 

“Goodnight Edgar.” She said as she opened her bedroom door. “Goodnight Evelyn.” He said as he walked away towards the other ward of the castle towards his room.


	3. Deathsong

Evelyn dozed peacefully that night, even if the snow continued seething on outside and Evelyn’s fireplace barely did anything to help keep her warm she still felt at ease, she was still upset she wasn’t able to go out and see the pink flowers of the blossom trees but content she was able to spend some time with her brother. 

The sun had barely risen before Evelyn felt her bed begin to sink and her mother started spouting some nonsense that Evelyn could barely understand in her sleepy state. “Mum it’s so early! What’s going on?” Evelyn whined as she rubbed her eyes. “This is all so much sooner than I had arranged my darling,” Her mother said as she brushed her hand along her daughter’s silky blonde hair that had been spread out across the bed.

For two thousand millennia, elves haven’t cut or dyed their hair as a sign of respect for their Gods. There were many rules elves had to follow involving their hair, seeing as it was seen as a gift and blessing from the Gods it was only fair to respect their wishes. Evelyn’s hair was just below her hips which was seen as a sign that the Gods were looking upon her. 

In the time of the Gods, elves used to possess a kind of magic that was so powerful it put the wizards and witches to shame. Not even they could replicate the kind of magic the elvish Gods could possess. But after generations and generations after the Gods all passed away their magic slowly became obsolete. 

The only other elf to this day to possess the God’s magic is King Darcassan. His hair was so blond people mistake it for being white. His ears aren’t as pointed as his fathers, the passed king, but were still seen as a gift from the Gods especially since he has their gift of magic.

Another way elves could perceive how much power they possessed was how long and pointy their ears were, if there was ever an elf that possessed more power then the current king then they would have a duel to see who the God’s favoured more to win the fight. But after elvish enchantment slowly started to eradicate the title of king eventually got passed down from generation to generation without anyone being able to challenge the Elvish family Newmont. 

Loretta, Evelyn’s handmaiden was busy neatly packing all of Evelyn’s clothes nearly into separate bags for transportation. Evelyn looked over her shoulder to watch Loretta pack her clothes. That’s when it hit her. She remembered the conversation she overheard that night when her father talked about her arranged marriage to the prince of Andian Empire Luther. “You can’t be serious!” Evelyn screamed at her mum “I don’t want to leave Mum!” She realised it was way too late to run away, she had wished she had run away with Edgar last night but she guessed life had another plan. Deep down she knew she had to do this for the greater good, she knew her life here was finished. 

Katheryn wished her little girl could stay, she really did, but knew her husband had a plan. He always had a plan. Always knew the right thing to do. Katheryn knew deep down in her heart that it wouldn’t be the last time she saw Evelyn. Katheryn had met with the king of the Andian Empire, King Isevok, numerous moons ago. She wasn’t able to converse with him for long before she was told to leave the room but the impression he was honest, and if Katheryn was being frank she was charmed by his charisma, so Katheryn felt a lot more at ease knowing he would look after her.

“Come along and get ready quickly Evelyn! And stop acting like a child!” Katelyn got off Evelyn’s bed and began helping Loretta with the luggage. Evelyn begrudgingly got out of bed and began braiding her hair into two braids to signify she’s going on an adventure. “Here,” Katheryn said as she laid out a dress for Evelyn to wear “This is nice! I think Luther will like this one!” Evelyn groaned when her mum said that. 

It was a dark blue dress that was very thinning at the bodice of the gown, only to stretch out to be big and poofy at the skirt of the gown. It was one of the most elegant dresses Evelyn possessed, it seemed a shame to wear it just for Luther, Evelyn just hoped that by the time she got there it was all dirty. 

“I believe that’s everything then,” Loretta said as she packed the last of Evelyn’s garments. “Shall we get going then, Evelyn?” Loretta was an old frail elf, her husband used to work for the elvish army but he had passed away a few years ago at the age of one hundred and forty-eight. 

Loretta had always devoted her life to the royal family, even after she lost her husband. To Evelyn, Loretta was more than just her handmaiden. Loretta had become part of their family. Loretta was Evelyn and Edgar’s nanny for their whole youth, sometimes the kids saw Loretta more than their own mother. Evelyn wished she felt safer knowing that Loretta was going to come with her, but she knew if they were in actual danger that Evelyn would have to protect them both.

Loretta and Katheryn began taking all of the baggage down to their carriage and left Evelyn alone so she could have a moment to herself before the day’s journey. Evelyn eventually finished braiding her hair into two tight neat braids and resentfully started getting changed. 

Katheryn and Loretta continued walked down towards the courtyard where the carriage was waiting. “Do you think we’re making the right decision?” Katheryn looked in Loretta’s emerald green eyes hoping she’d have all the answers. Loretta was a lot smaller then Katheryn, barely coming up to her shoulders. Loretta looked up at the queen and let out a soft giggle. “I remember when you were as childish as her, I see a lot of her in you.” Loretta smiled “I remember when I first met you. Princess Katheryn from Vathemia, you arrived here all by yourself but I remember how fearless you looked, you didn’t dare let anyone know how you truly felt. You looked like a Queen already. I even remember the look on Darcassan’s face when he first saw you.” Loretta softly murmured as they strolled the hallways. “I think one day she will make a great queen just like her mother, I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Lorette’s soft meek voice was always so soothing to Katheryn. 

“Good forenoon your highness!” The coachman bowed as Katheryn and Loretta approached the carriage with all of Evelyn’s luggage wrapped in their arms. “Here, let me help you!” The boy said as he grabbed some of the larger silk bags. “Thank you, Taran, I think Evelyn will be on her way soon. Are the reindeers ready?” Taran was twelve when he began working for the royal family, he’s currently fifty-eight but still has the body and figure of a twelve-year-old boy. Taran was more than happy to transport Princess Evelyn to the Andian Empire, he was honoured to be the person the King requested to do it but especially because of the pay. 

In order to get to the Andian Empire, they would have to travel through the Helisian Empire which was considered pretty risky these days but Taran knew the intricate details of where to go and where not to. “I was able to get two of the best reindeers we had available!” Taran said as he packed the bags into the roof of the carriage. 

Evelyn looked at herself in the mirror one last time, The outside of her light grey eyes was so much black eye makeup she almost didn’t recognise herself. They were only really supposed to wear it on special occasions but Evelyn had been known to wear it even just around the castle. The blue gown sparkled with every twist and turn Evelyn made. Evelyn’s breathing began to get uneasy when she realised she’d have to eventually have to leave the solace of her room, she began to monotonously clench and unclench her fist to try to make herself feel better but nothing appeared to help.

Evelyn began putting on her long black fingerless gloves that she only really wore when she was pretend sword-fighting with her brother, the gloves typically just helped her keep her hold on the sword. She felt today she might genuinely have to use them on this adventure. The dark calfskin gloves somehow went with the dark blue gown quite well, and with her calfskin boots on and braids tightly in place, she felt intimidating and tough, ready to take on anyone. 

She still felt sentimental as she left her room for the final time, everything that really mattered to her was packed away, but still, it was hard leaving her childhood home, especially with all the memories attached to every object, corridor and room. 

She began walking towards the courtyard but changed her mind. She had to see Edgar before she left. She knew it wouldn’t be the last time she would see her family, but she had no idea when she would see them again. She knew her mum would be waiting for her but she couldn’t have cared less. 

She picked up the sides of her dress and began slowly running towards her father’s office. It was still early forenoon but Edger and their father were always talking about official business, always talking about king stuff so one day Edgar could assume control over the position of authority. Edgar had always been the best fighter in combat but never possessed any magic the same way his father does, a few of the elves speculated that Evelyn might but her father never really wanted her to try. It was always meant to be Edgar on the throne when King Darcassan passes, he was instructed how to be a lord since early on, Evelyn hadn't. If Evelyn had powers but Edgar didn’t then the elves were more likely to see her as Queen which would undermine Edgar. 

Evelyn burst the door of her father’s office wide open without thinking. “Evelyn?” Edgar looked at his sister without even recognising her at first. “Edgar!” His sister lept into his arms making sure not to get any eye make up on his white shirt. Edgar held Evelyn for as long as he could, his father told him she was leaving today but he had no idea it would be this early. 

“Evelyn you look beautiful,” Her father stood up from behind his desk. “I hope you understand this was the only way.” Her father locked eyes with her, Darcassan’s looks screamed king from miles away. Because of his magical power, small magical creates called sprites would constantly float around him, following and protecting him from whatever evil they could. The sprites danced around the room, some resting on the side of his desk while a few float around him. 

One of the younger ones flew straight towards Evelyn, Evelyn opened her palm so it could land. They radiated a small golden light from their bodies that Evelyn still didn’t understand. They were able to speak to each other in their own language, some elves believe they were sent by the Gods to protect those who needed it the most while others believe they’re the God’s children sent so they can report back to the God’s. 

The small sprite moved from her hand to her shoulder, Evelyn was always afraid she’d accidentally hurt one someday. “I understand dad, I just wish I could stay. I’m going to miss you guys.” The small sprite on Evelyns shoulder shone a strong bright golden light as Evelyn tried to hold back tears. 

Darcassan walked over to his girl, “This won’t be the last time we meet,” He was largely built with muscles and always wore the same fur cloak. He embraced his daughter and began to rub his hand tenderly on her head, she was so small and petite compared to him. She was going to his embrace, she loved how little she felt in his arms. 

“I wanted to give you something, I was going to give it to Edgar on the day he became king but I think you’ll need it more than him.” He said as he let go of her and walked back behind his desk. Behind his desk was a picture of Queen Katheryn, Darcassan lifted up the frame to reveal an old looking safe but there was no numbers or anything, it just looked like a metal box. Darcassan ran his finger in a pattern that neither Evelyn or Edgar understood.

“My father used to always tell me the story of this sword but I never felt the need to tell you guys about it, I’ve never had to use this, and I hope you never have to use it either.” He said as he pulled out the most beautiful sword Evelyn and Edgar had ever seen. 

The handle was pure silver with small carvings on it that was believed to be made by the God’s themselves. Within the handle having a small purple emerald near the top of the handle. The blade was black obsidian giving the blade a shiny look, the black blade looked as if it had never been used. In whole the sword looked was very slim and long and slightly curved to the left. Evelyn was infatuated with it. 

Darcassan took the sword out of the wooden holder and set it inside a white scabbard that was also kept in the safe. “The name of the sword is Deathsong. When the Gods lived on our land, they made four weapons to help magical elves fight for who should be the king of our lands.” King Darcassan said as he put the scabbard around Evelyn’s waist and adjusted the wide strap onto her waist. 

“This is only one of those weapons, the other ones I have no idea about there whereabouts.” Darcassan sighed, “The weapon should help you if you are in any kind of peril, but never let it out of your sight.” Evelyn felt the immense pressure on her hips but also the mental pressure to make sure Deathsong didn’t get in the wrong hands.

“Why is it called Deathsong father? It seems like a stupid name for a sword, wouldn’t it suit an instrument better?” Edgar asked in a slightly annoyed tone. He hated when their father kept things from them, he also thought it was stupid to give Evelyn such an important weapon especially if her soon to be husband stole it from her and who knows what they’d do with it. It was safer in their father’s office Edgar thought, he was glad Evelyn was given a weapon but he was so scared she’d be overpowered by a werewolf and this whole thing was a set up to use Evelyn as blackmail. 

“Write me a letter when you get settled in, okay?” His gruff yet tender tone made Evelyn feel significantly better. Evelyn nodded, she trusted her dad. “Then you better get going, don’t want to keep King Isevok then.” He let go of her. “You should take the Sprite with you, it looks like it likes you.” He grinned. Evelyn looked at father taking in all of his features, his grey eyes that look precisely like hers, his pointed ears and silky blond hair that was braided into one long braid that almost hit the floor. 

Evelyn looked at the sprite on her shoulder. It was a small boy sitting cross-legged, its wings were white and curled at the tail of the wings. It smiled at Evelyn with its tiny teeth. She thought it was sort of cute. “Will it be okay so far away from the others?” Evelyn looked over at Edgar who was leaning against the wall, he didn’t want her to go but arguing with his father would be useless.

“I found that over time they attract other ones maybe you’ll find even more.” He smiled. His daughter was all grown up. “I guess I shouldn’t keep mum waiting much longer, goodbye dad.” She gave him one last embrace. “I’m going to miss you, Evelyn.” Her father said as she began to walk out the door. 

She looked over at Edgar before she left, “I’ll walk out with you.” Edgar said as he looked over at his father, his father nodded in agreement. Edgar grabbed his red cloak and walked out of their father’s office with Evelyn. 

“I think I’m going to name him Basil.” Evelyn said as the sprite dangled his feet from her shoulder and held onto her dress strap so he didn’t fall off. “I would cry if I was named after a herb!” Edgar said in a joking tone. Evelyn slapped him on the arm, “No! It’s a cute name! Don’t be mean to him!” Evelyn was really going to miss Edgar the most, he was always there for her even when she was throwing a temper tantrum. 

They slowly made their way to the courtyard not having any desire to walk any quicker and waste the last few minutes they had together. “I think mum will have a heart attack if she sees that sword on you.” Edgar said as he handed her his red cloak that she adored so much. “Are you serious?” Evelyn stopped in her tracks. “You want to give me your cloak? But what if I never come ba-” “Consider it a wedding gift.” Edgar interrupted her. He didn’t even want to think about not seeing Evelyn again, even if that was a big probability. Of course, he was upset about his sister leaving, but he didn’t want her to see him like that, he had to keep his composure. 

Evelyn took the cloak and gently put it on trying not to hurt Basil or ruin the cloak. She quickly covered the sword underneath the massive cloak and continued walking with Edgar. He held out his hand, his hand was so much rougher then Evelyns but she always loved holding hands with him. 

As they walked out into the courtyard all of the baggage was packed on top of the carriage and four generals of the elvish army were on their massive reindeer ready to escort the cartridge. Their mother did a cute little ‘aw’ as she saw her kids holding hands, not noticing the concealed weapon or Basil. 

Their mother ran over to her little girl and gave her one final farewell hug. “Well, you better get in already Evelyn! Don’t want to be late!” Katheryn said as she wiped away tears. Evelyn nodded and headed towards the carriage. The snow was beginning to melt but it was still freezing cold Evelyn thought as she lifted the hoodie of the cloak on. 

Loretta gave Evelyn a hand getting into the carriage, the nerves started coming back to Evelyn, she mouthed a small ‘I love you’ to her brother. He smiled and mouthed it back as Loretta made her way into the carriage. 

Taran made his way over to the carriage door, bowed at the sight of Evelyn, “Don’t you look pretty!” He wondered what her half breed kids were going to look like. “Do you reckon we could go passed the blossom trees please Taran?” Evelyn pleaded with him. He looked at her as if she was stupid, “I don’t think the blossoms bloom in winter? Sorry, Princess.” said before he shut the door. Somehow that made Evelyn feel a bit better, at least she didn’t waste time in the snow last night all for nothing. Taran quickly made his way up to the driver’s spot not wanting to look like a fool in front of the generals that were beside him. 

“Prince Edgar!” One of the men called out, Edgar looked up to see his childhood friend Arabus. “We were only instructed to go as far as Athenia borders and then let the carriage continue by itself? Is that right?” Arabus called down to him from his ride. Arabus was one of Edgars closest friends, so he felt a lot better knowing that Arabus would be protecting Evelyn and Loretta, even if it was only for a small portion of the journey. 

Arabus had long dark brown hair that was always braided into two messy braids, Edgar always thought it was the funniest thing, especially when from behind he could be easily mistaken as a girl. “If that’s what the king said! It’s probably not to cause suspicion in the Helisian Empire!” Edgar called back to Arabus. 

Arabus nodded in response. “Let’s get going then!” One of the other generals called out. Slowly the carriage started moving, Evelyn began to wave at her mum and brother. “I love the eye makeup darling!” Loretta sounded so excited to be going but Evelyn realised it was just her nerves setting in as well. Basil started flying around the carriage and eventually landed in Loretta’s soft wrinkly hands. She gasped “A sprite?” “Yep, his names Basil!” Evelyn was scared out of her mind for this journey. 

The generals followed around the carriage as they exited the castle. Katheryn and Edgar watched as the carriage became out of view from the castle, Evelyn decided not to look back. King Darcassan watched the carriage leave from one of the windows of the castle. 

He had hoped giving her Deathsong was the right idea. He did a short prayer to the God’s for her safe return. Katheryn saw him through the window but decided not to say anything. 

“She’ll be okay,” Edgar said as he held his crying mother. He continued to stare out into the distance at the carriage that now was no more than a tiny speck in the distance. 

“She’ll be okay,” Edger repeated, this time trying to mean it.


End file.
